Hardships of men
by Arkanos776
Summary: Oneshot Draven x Braum


_About the Hardships of Men_

written by the Schnitzel~~~~

Part I "Braum" 

_The snow was falling gently on the field – ignoring all the blood that was sheed for a better future, a better life – peace as if you would call it. Braum, the mightiest hero of the northlands was smiling to himself. "Getting sentimental in your old das, huh", he faintly told himself. It had been a good fight, a great fight, a fight the bards and story tellers would still bring around in hundreds of years, a fight to regain the peace!" A peace that would shatter as soon as the next greedy warlord would turn up, destryoing everything we fought for," he thought bitterly._

_Come on, old man, thats not like you getting cynical in the end, and laughing one last time his famous laugh, quitly to himself he settled down, ready to start his last journey. He had a good life, worthy of that of a northman. Though only now, a small pang of regret stole itself into his thoughts. For all his life he had been able to ignore, full intoxicated with his deeds – always there had been something to do and there had been never time for – that._

_But now finally at the end, he allowed this feeling to spread, to bloom and he could finally admit to himself that something was just – missing._

_Right under the surface there had always been something, a deep, unsatiesfied longing. The feeling of not being complete and the slight doubt of never finding – it._

_He had never found his soulmate, and even if he would have never admitted it, but now it was too late. He would fade now, without beeing able to fill this emptyness in his heart, but as a true northman he would face it with a strong will.  
_

_Right before his consciousness faded away into the darkness, he felt something._

_Someone was watching him, with a piercing, strong glance._

_Taking his last strength he lifted his head and meet the gaze of – him._

_In this slight moment, his world changed. Time froze and the world turned into a dream, turning the moment into an eternity, fragile as glass and still seeming as real as the world itself._

_In this piercing glance and those deep endless eyes he could see the same as him. A strong person, standing on top of his world, facing everything with endless vigor and a laugh, yet in secret so fragile and lonely as him, searching for something, anything that would fill this void and make him a whole._

_In this slight moment he knew that this person also felt it and that he understood him, better then anyone ever did or ever would and he knew – this was his soulmate now and for all time._

_The dream shattered like broken glass and turned back into cold, harsh reality again. Time flowing again like normal and Braum knew his time had finally come._

_But now he felt peace, true peace and the knowledge that there existed someone, who he shared something with, deeper then words could describe and more real and lasting then he ever could do._

_And so Braum, the greatest warrior in the north died, but his mind was at peace and he had a smile on his face, his first real true smile. And the last glance he saw was – the moustache._

_The End  
_

_Part II "Draven"_

_Draven wandered across the battlefield in the north, feeling more bored then ever. Actually, to even his own surprise he had voluntered when Supreme Commander Swain had searched someone to observe the fight for the crown in the Northlands, finding any possible chance for a benefit for Noxus._

_When his brother asked him why he wanted to go, he told him to find new inspiration for some of his "shows". Inspired by the bloodlust and rough manners of the northern clansmen, he would creat a whole new show for the next executions, something the world had never seen._

_After all he was Draven, that Draaaaaven!_

_"I almost believed that bullshit myself", he chuckled bitterly to himself._

_Beeing honest to himself, he felt sick and bored of everything for a while. All the glorious deeds and shows, the performances and glorious finals – had become dull and shallow for him._

_"Since when do i have thoughts like that", he asked himself, questioning himself more then ever._

_He had really come to the north to find new inspiration, but also he had wanted to escape Noxus with everything._

_"Nothing is real there", he suddenly thought._

_"Nothing i did had any realy meaning", it struck him suddenly so hard and he felt an emptiness inside him like never before._

_And suddenly, out of nowwhere he wished for the first time that there was someone he could trust and rely on, someone who would understand him. He had his share of women, Katarina, Le Blanc and many others, but it had been just about the fun and the passion of a night._

_Not enough by now. And while he thought this he felt a strange longing, a pulling to a certain place or feeling. Curious he followed this feeling and then he reached it._

_For the first time in his life, Draven, The Draaaaaven, was struck speechless._

_Before him, like a painting of the skies, were pictured a scene with touched him deeper then anything ever before in his life._

_Dozens of dead warriors, slaughtered and killed in every possible way formed a ring, a ring around the most magnificient view he ever had. Illuminated by the last rays of the sun, clad only in his own skin and the blood of his enemies, he saw manliest man ever in his life. Enourmous muscles formed a body of steel, and Draven felt the urge to go over and just touch them, sink into them and never let go of them again._

_Then he meet the gaze of the mighty warrior and Draven knew, he felt the same. The same longing and loneliness, the same searched look. And behind it, the surprise and joy of finding this, at the most strangest and latest of times._

_For a moment, their hearts and souls connected and Draven could feel everything around him like never before, feeling like he had been blind and deaf before._

_And then, the moment shattered and the light in the eyes of the warrior came to an end – he had died._

_However, Draven felt like he was reborn. "This divine sight, for sure it had been a sign of the gods itself!" he exclaimed._

_Full of energy and vigor, Draven finally knew what was task in the world. He would show everyone this divinity with his shows, it was his duty to present this to the world!_

_Turning around, he already started planning his next shows, which would be bigger and more glorious then ever before, Dravens last thought about the warrior was, that he also had the most magnificient moustache he had ever seen – apart from his own of course!_

_The End_


End file.
